Ces matchs difficiles
by Statice-Law
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Kirisaki Dai Ichi qui jouent comme des brutes, et Takao va en payer les frais.


Ces matchs difficiles...

Le match était presque terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une minute, et les deux équipes étaient exténuées. L'une parce que, mine de rien, faire des fautes sans que l'arbitre ne le voit était assez épuisant, et l'autre parce que marquer des points tout en évitant lesdites fautes nécessitait toute la force physique disponible. En effet, l'équipe de Shutoku affrontait un petit club dans un match soit disant amicale, et cette même équipe avait jugé bon d'utiliser quelques stratagème malhonnête voire carrément dangereux pour gagner.

Takao ne cessait de courir de long en large, interceptant toutes les passes qu'il pouvait, bien que Miyaji lui ait demandé de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Les joueurs adverses avaient tendances à taper plus fort contre ceux qui leur posaient problèmes, et Kazunari étant le plus frêle de l'équipe, aucun membre de Shutoku ne tenait à ce qu'il se blesse. Le problème était le suivant : son œil d'aigle était fort utile pour arrêter les passes, et il formait un excellent duo avec Midorima. Alors dans ces conditions, comment était-il censé ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui exactement ?! Pour le moment, il n'essuyait que quelques coups de genoux ou de coudes, parfois on lui marchait durement sur le pied, mais rien qui ne l'empêche réellement de jouer.

Toujours était-il qu'il restait moins d'une minute, et leur avance n'était pas si évidente que ça. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, et certainement pour venger Otsubo qui s'était prit un vilain coup de coude dans la tête, il intercepta le ballon et sans se soucier de rien, alla directement au panier. S'il voulait vraiment marquer l'écart, il devait dunker, chose pour laquelle il n'était pas spécialement doué, voire carrément nul, mais il avait réussit quelque fois, et il se sentait capable de le faire. Il donna une impulsion dans sa jambe gauche, près à mettre un panier, quand il entendit vaguement un joueur sauter derrière lui. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'il se passait. C'était assez ridicule que qui que ce soit ait décidé de l'arrêter, il avait trop d'avance pour que quiconque saute assez haut pour stopper le ballon, et il tourna la tête pour voir le visage du dossard huit de l'équipe adverse. Un sourire mauvais déformait ses lèvres, et aussi bête fut-il, Takao comprit que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Le temps s'arrêta, et il sentit un coup lui broyer les côtes du côté droit, lui coupant net la respiration et l'envoyant valdinguer droit sur le parquet quelques mètres plus loin.

Il heurta le sol durement avec une plainte rauque à peine audible à cause de ses poumons vides, et sa tête ayant cogné violemment contre le parquet, il ne parvenait plus qu'à voir des choses déformées et sa tête bourdonnait désagréablement. Il avait chaud. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à rien, il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, et il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Tout était déformé, trop loin, trop près, trop grand, trop petit, ses yeux lui jouaient des tours tout comme ses oreilles, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait. Il battit des cils pour se remettre les idées en place et il se força à articuler quelque chose pour rassurer Midorima qui avait posé une main sur son épaule droite, celle qui n'avait pas subit le choc contre le sol.

-Ca va, je vais bien, j'ai juste le tournis...

Il lui sourit difficilement et se redressa sur son coude gauche pour se relever. Il vit vaguement Miyaji, Otsubo et Kimura arriver en courant pour prendre de ses nouvelles, avant que toute pensée cohérente soit balayée par une vague de douleur intense. Il retomba net contre le parquet et retint de justesse un hurlement, qui au final ne sortit que sous la forme d'un couinement plaintif.

-Takao !

Midorima le retourna sur le dos et le regarda se tordre de douleur, impuissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! s'inquiéta Otsubo.

Miyaji darda sur l'équipe adverse un regard noir qui en aurait fait pâlir Aomine -ou pas...- et s'agenouilla près de son joueur. Tout comme Midorima, il remarqua immédiatement l'angle étrange que formait l'épaule gauche du meneur de jeu, et il serra les dents.

-Ecartez-vous, ordonna le coach.

Il observa avec attention le bras de son joueur et palpa doucement ses côtes pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

-Emmenez-le dans les vestiaires, demanda-t-il aux autres, avant de se relever et de se tourner vers l'équipe adverse. Soyez sûrs que votre directeur aura vent de cette affaire.

Sur cet menace explicite, il regarda Midorima soulever avec précaution son camarade.

Takao n'entendait plus rien, il était noyé dans un océan de douleur et il ne parvenait pas à s'en extraire. Le pire dans tout ça était peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir. Il referma mécaniquement ses doigts faibles sur le maillot de Shintaro, essayant d'aspirer de l'air que ses poumons lui refusaient. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ce constat le fit paniquer, et il écarquilla doucement les yeux, tentant d'inspirer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sans résultat. Nouvel vague de panique.

-Calme-toi Takao, ça va aller, lui souffla Midorima à l'oreille.

Cela aurait pu sonner faux de sa part si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il aurait également pu se faire la remarque que l'horoscope avait prévu une journée de malchance pour les scorpions -qui était le signe de Takao- mais il n'y pensa pas. Kimura ouvrit la porte de leur vestiaire pour le laisser passer et il alla assoir aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait le pauvre Kazunari, qui ne tenait même pas sur ses fesses. Ses parents étant médecins, Midorima avait quelques notions en la matière, et il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule déboitée, l'autre tenant fermement le garçon contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Je vais le tenir si tu veux, proposa Otsubo.

Shintaro hocha la tête et indiqua à son senpai l'endroit où il pouvait attraper le plus petit sans lui faire mal. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le membre amoché, et essaya de voir comment il pouvait le remettre.

-Shin... Chan...

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard acier de Takao, voilé par la douleur et l'étourdissement. Un léger filet de sang glissait le long de sa tempe, tranchant avec sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, qui le faisait ressembler un peu à un fantôme.

-Tout va bien Takao.

Il chassa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et se força à lui sourire, un sourire faible parce que Midorima restait Midorima, il ne changerait pas.

-J'ai de l'eau ! annonça Miyaji en faisant esclandre dans le vestiaire.

Lui et Kimura firent lentement boire Kazunari, ce dernier s'agrippait au banc comme à sa vie et essayait de garder un contacte visuel avec son ami aux cheveux verts. Ami qui avait finalement trouvé une façon de remettre son épaule en place.

-Je peux la remboîter, fit-il savoir.

Un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de l'échine de Takao, qui couina pathétiquement.

-Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Otsubo, peu confiant.

-Tes parents sont médecins hein ? voulu s'assurer Miyaji.

Le coach, qui jusque là était resté en retrait et silencieux s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du shooting guard.

-Si tu penses pouvoir le faire, alors fais le, mais n'oublies pas que c'est ton camarade que tu soignes.

Midorima hocha la tête et croisa une fois de plus le regard chargé de peur de son ami.

-Takao, écoute-moi bien. Ca va être douloureux, mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges, et il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Je te fais confiance Shin-chan... haleta le brun avec un pauvre sourire qui se tordit bien vite en grimace.

Miyaji fouilla rapidement dans son casier et en sortit une serviette propre, qu'il présenta devant la bouche de Kazunari.

-Mords là-dedans, ça t'évitera de crier.

Obéissant et à moitié dans les pommes, Takao referma sa mâchoire sur le tissu blanc et attendit, tendu par la peur et l'appréhension. Cela allait faire mal non ? Bien sûr que oui, Midorima venait de le dire. Il frissonna et essaya de fermer les yeux, mais cela ne l'aidait en aucun cas, alors il préféra encrer son regard dans celui de Shintaro.

-J'y vais.

Otsubo raffermit sa prise sur le plus petit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qui allait suivre, et d'un geste expert -bien qu'il soit légèrement tendu- il agrippa l'épaule de son camarade, inspira profondément, et d'un vif mouvement de poignet, l'os craqua et retrouva sa position initiale. Les yeux de Takao se révulsèrent, il mordit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans la serviette, se faisant mal à la mâchoire et aux dents, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois du banc, et une larme traça son chemin le long de sa joue. Il n'y avait juste aucun mot pour décrire la douleur qu'il ressentait. On aurait pu lui arracher le bras que cela aurait été pareil. Sa tête chauffait toujours autant, il tanguait dangereusement, et la souffrance était telle qu'il voulait vomir. Il desserra doucement les mâchoires pour essayer de respirer, sans succès. Il pleurait toujours. Miyaji retira la serviette pour faciliter son oxygénation, et il se laissa complètement aller entre les bras d'Otsubo et de Midorima.

-Miyaji-senpai, est-ce que tu peux prendre les bandages qui sont dans mon casier et le paquet de compresse juste à côté ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda-t-il curieusement tout en obéissant.

-Mouiller les compresses à l'eau chaude pour détendre son muscle et les maintenir avec les bandages. Ca suffira le temps que je le ramène chez lui.

Une fois les carrés de coton humidifié avec l'eau des douches -à défaut d'en avoir trouvé ailleurs-, Midorima les plaqua consciencieusement sur l'épaule douloureuse de son ami, et Kimura maintint le tout le temps qu'il fasse un bandage correct. Il ferait mieux une fois chez lui, avec du matériel adéquat. Ensuite il ramènerait le brun chez lui. Ce dernier avait définitivement perdu connaissance, son visage était blanc comme un linge, et des larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues alors que des spasmes nerveux le secouaient.

-Ramènes-le chez lui et occupes-t-en bien Midorima, souffla le coach.

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux et regarda son joueur inconscient haleter. Tout ça pour un stupide match amical. Ca n'avait rien d'amicale. Shintaro hocha la tête, se remit sur ses jambes, se dirigea vers son casier pour enfiler son jogging et sa veste, embarquant au passage les affaires du brun, et prit avec prudence Takao dans ses bras. Miyaji et Otsubo l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, Kimura alla aider le coach à virer à coup de pieds au cul les "adversaires" qui étaient encore dans le gymnase. Fort heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là, et Midorima pu allonger Takao dans la charette sans risquer qu'il ne se retrouve tremper. Il posa leurs sacs de cours et de sport à côté de lui et grimpa sur la selle du vélo, un peu basse pour lui puisqu'elle était réglée à la taille de Kazunari. Il ferait avec.

-Fais gaffe à lui surtout... grommela Miyaji, aussi à l'aise que le vert avec les mots.

Il hocha la tête, Otsubo lui administra une claque sur l'épaule avec un maigre sourire, et ils le regardèrent commencer à pédaler pour rentrer chez lui. Il se demanda si sa mère était rentrée. Son père non, il n'était presque jamais là puisqu'il effectuait beaucoup d'opération la nuit, mais sa mère étant en pédiatrie, elle rentrait relativement "tôt". Quelques couinements plaintifs échappaient de temps à autres à Takao lorsqu'ils essuyaient une bosse ou un trou sur la chaussée, et Midorima fit bien attention à ne pas freiner trop brusquement. Il fut très soulagé en apercevant enfin sa maison, et mieux encore, en remarquant que la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Cela voulait dire que sa mère était là, et elle allait pouvoir s'occuper du brun. Il descendit du vélo, le laissa dans l'allée, et prit avec douceur son camarade dans ses bras.

-Shin-chan... murmura ce dernier.

Il entrouvrit un œil et fut soulager de voir le visage de son ami.

-C'est bon, je suis là.

Il attrapa agilement leurs quatre sacs et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa avec son coude à défaut de pouvoir utiliser ses mains, et sa mère vint lui ouvrir. Ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'elle vit son fils, portant un autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs, haletant et se tordant de douleur par moment.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Un match un peu trop brutal, il s'est déboité l'épaule gauche.

Il entra et laissa la femme aux longs cheveux verts refermer derrière lui.

-Tu l'as remise en place ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Oui, comme j'ai pu, je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal. J'ai mis des compresses chaudes dessus pour détendre le muscle.

-Va l'allonger dans ta chambre, je reviens tout de suite.

Ce qui était bien avec sa mère, c'était qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps en bavardage inutile. Il abandonna les sacs dans l'entrée et monta quatre à quatre les marches de la petite maison traditionnelle. Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussures, mais jugea que c'était loin d'être le problème le plus important. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre incroyablement rangé pour un adolescent et alla poser son camarade sur son matelas.

-Shin... Chan...

Takao tendis le bras et réussit à attraper la manche du vert, qui allait faire demi-tour pour lui prendre un verre d'eau.

-Je reviens, ne bouges pas.

Il se libéra doucement, écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de Kazunari, et redescendit les marches. Il croisa sa mère sur le palier, la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre, et soupira. Quelle journée pourrie... Il alla dans la cuisine, remplit un verre et rejoignis sa mère au chevet de Takao. La jeune médecin avait retiré le maillot et les chaussures du blessé, le laissant en short sur ses draps, et Midorima le regarda de loin, dans un coin, après avoir posé le récipient transparent, attendant un ordre de sa mère.

-Il ne s'est pas loupé... Ses côtes ont l'air intactes, il aura certainement des bleus et des douleurs lorsqu'il bougera. Le reste est en ordre, son épaule est bien remise, il ne devra pas la mobiliser pendant quelques temps.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire, et Midorima su d'instinct ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Takao Kazunari ?

-Pourquoi le fameux ? grogna-t-il.

Il s'approcha et la regarda faire un bandage plus épais et plus serré que le sien, couvrant la pomade qu'elle avait étalée sur sa peau pâle.

-C'est le seul de tes camarades de classe dont tu nous parles.

-Non c'est...

Il se tu. En effet, il parlait assez souvent de Takao, et pour cause, il était le seul avec qui il était aussi proche. Après venait son équipe de basket, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sa mère sourit, se leva une fois sa tâche terminée, et lança un regard supérieur à son fils.

-Je t'interdis de ramener ce garçon chez lui ce soir. Il dort ici, il y sera bien mieux. Compris Midorima Shintaro ?

Il souffla un vague oui et regarda la jeune femme sortir. Parfois elle lui faisait peur.

-Désolé Shin-chan...

Il se tourna vers son ami qui avait faiblement ouvert les yeux et alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

-De quoi tu t'excuses, imbécile ?

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter... Je m'impose un peu là...

Midorima soupira et posa sa main sur le front de Takao, avant de la faire doucement remonter sur ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien crétin. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux que tout à l'heure mais c'est pas la grande forme...

Kazunari se força à sourire et apprécia le contacte de la grande main de Midorima contre sa tête.

-On a quand même gagné ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Abrutis...

Il pouffa légèrement et ferma les yeux.

-Merci Shin-chan...

-Ne me remercie pas.

Midorima rougit un peu malgré lui et détourna le regard.

-Essaye de dormir un peu ça te fera du bien.

-Hm, je vais essayer...

Il frissonna un peu et essaya de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable avant que son épaule ne le rappelle douloureusement à l'ordre.

-Ne bouge pas, le réprimanda Shintaro.

Il se pencha vers lui, faisait affreusement rougir Takao et passa un bras autour de ses hanches.

-Passe ton bras droit autour de mon cou, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Kazunari, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate, obéit sans protester et sentit son camarade le soulever sans trop de peine pour pouvoir tirer les draps. Il grogna de douleur à cause de son épaule et se retrouva rapidement contre l'oreiller de son hôte, qui rabattit la couverture sur lui.

-Maintenant dors.

Takao sourit, un sourire sincère, et il ferma les yeux.

-Vraiment Shin-chan, tu es trop gentils...

-Ferme-la abrutis...

Il gloussa légèrement et ajusta sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait la même odeur que Midorima... Tout comme ses draps. Il aimait ça, indéniablement.

-Refais jamais une connerie comme ça, grogna Shintaro.

-Hm ? Je n'ai rien fais...

-Miyaji t'avait dit de pas faire l'idiot.

-Je suis juste allé marquer Shin-chan, c'est le but du basket.

-Tu aurais dû me faire une passe, ou à Kimura.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Takao soupira et entrouvrit un oeil pour regarder son ami.

-D'accord, je ne le referais pas. T'es content ?

-Tch...

Kazunari referma les yeux, bien décidé à dormir cette fois, et il eu un sursaut surpris en sentant les lèvres de Midorima se poser contre les siennes. Juste une seconde ou deux, rien de plus, mais c'était suffisant pour électriser entièrement le pauvre garçon qui en oublia la douleur.

-Maintenant dors... souffla Shintaro.

Kazunari n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et il s'endormit net, épuisé et heureux malgré la douleur qui rongeait son épaule.

* * *

**Voila c'est tout mignon, tout fluff, et j'aime faire souffrir notre Takao national... Reviews s'il vous plait !**


End file.
